Christmas Original
by Lita Black
Summary: Caroline Forbes ama las fiestas y decide que ese año tendrá una cena de Navidad tradicional. El problema con eso, es que una familia de vampiros originales conlleva un montón de peleas, sangre, ironías y estacas. ¡Bienvenidos a la cena Navidad de los Mikaelson!


******Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece. La Navidad, tampoco.**

* * *

**21 de Diciembre**

Esa tarde, Niklaus se encontraba en su estudio concentrado en el paisaje que tenía frente a él. Contempló como ese año el muérdago había florecido estupendamente y su color verde oscuro contrastaba con el rojo de las rosas plantadas a su alrededor que, pese a estar en pleno invierno, por algún motivo no terminaban de marchitarse, razón por la cuál había varios pétalos esparcidos sobre el sendero que conducía al lago.

Concentrado y agradeciendo la quietud de la mansión se dedicó a plasmar el paisaje que contemplaba desde el amplio ventanal en el lienzo. El mural le estaba llevando más tiempo del previsto, pero estaba tan contento con el resultado que no le preocupaba tardar unas cuantas semanas más en terminarlo. En especial, porque era inmortal.

Sintió el sonido de unos tacones aproximándose y supo que su momento de tranquilidad había acabado.

No es que le molestara pasar tiempo con Caroline. Pero ella no podía quedarse quieta o callada, a veces ninguna de las dos y él necesitaba algo de tranquilidad para terminar su mural.

Efectivamente, Caroline apareció frente a él. Había dicho que pasaría el día en el centro comercial así que no se sorprendió en verla rodeada de bolsas y la sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba cuando había dilapidado una pequeña fortuna en compras.

Su aversión a aprovecharse de los humanos no parecía extenderse a gastar el dinero que Klaus había conseguido a lo largo de su vida, _aprovechándose_ de esos humanos.

-¿Ha sido fructífero tu día de compras, cariño? ¿Has encontrado buenas ofertas?

Caroline hizo un breve mohín con la boca.

-Había buenos precios, si.

-¿Todos ellos, Caroline?

-Oh, bueno. Obligué a una de las dependientas a darme un cincuenta por ciento de descuento, esa camisa efectivamente no valía lo que intentaba cobrarme y ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme!

Klaus levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Jamás me atrevería a hacerlo!-. Aún así, la risa se infiltró en su voz. Se acercó hasta la chica y la besó, luego se dedicó a husmear entre las compras-. ¿Qué has comprado? ¿Cuántos pares de zapatos has considerado que eran indispensables en tu vida?

-¡Sólo tres! ¡El resto son adornos para la casa! He revisado en el ático pero no encontré nada para decorar…

Klaus dejó de inspeccionar las bolsas y se incorporó con el interrogante plasmado en su rostro.

-¿Decorar qué, cariño?

-¡La mansión! ¡Es Navidad!

-¿Para qué adornaríamos…

-¡Para la cena de Navidad! ¿Has hablado con tus hermanos ya? ¿Lo celebraremos aquí o viajaremos hacia dónde están hechos? Porque compré todos estos adornos…

-Caroline, ¿Qué te hace pensar que festejaré la Navidad con mis hermanos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que festejaré la Navidad?

Caroline lo miró como si de pronto le hubiese informado que un incendio se había propagado por todo su vestidor. Bueno, para ser honestos, si le hubiese dicho eso seguramente ahora estaría llorando…pero aún así lo estaba mirando como si fuese el mismísimo demonio en persona. Y ya habían superado esa etapa. Cien años atrás.

-¿No festejas la Navidad?

-¿Cuándo me has visto hacerlo? Estamos juntos hace tres años, creo que debería sentirme ofendido, amor.

La vampiro aún no salía de su asombro y su cabeza parecía procesar con lentitud. Empezó a enumerar con los dedos en silencio, hasta que sus ojos azules traspasaron los del híbrido con determinación.

-Nos reencontramos en año nuevo, así que esa Navidad no cuenta-. Klaus asintió recordando como Caroline por fin tocó a su puerta diciéndole que como propósito del nuevo año había decidido hacer caridad y _"pasar tiempo intentando reformar híbridos con complejos déspotas"_. La chica prosiguió enumerando-. La siguiente Navidad habíamos viajado a Grecia y festejamos en la playa ¿Recuerdas?

La sonrisa del híbrido fue respuesta suficiente.

-Claro que si, amor. El mediterráneo, el buen vino y tú llevabas un vestido blanco bordado con hilos de oro que te llegaba justo a las rodillas.

Caroline hizo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia a que él lo recordara.

-Luego, nos encontramos con Rebekah en Estocolmo y fuimos a ese bar.

Klaus rodó los ojos.

-El novio nuevo de Rebekah. No me lo recuerdes.

-¡Bueno, ahí está! ¡Nunca hemos estado en casa una Navidad!

Si no fuese porque sus sentidos le advertían que tenía que estar alerta o Caroline conseguiría invitar a todo Londres a su cena de nochebuena se hubiese conmovido con que ella llamara "casa" al lugar que compartía con él.

-Caroline, amor. Para. Cenaremos los dos juntos y te compraré un regalo precioso…te dejo decorar la mansión entera si lo deseas; pero no tendremos una cena familiar.

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-¡Porque en mi familia solemos rompernos el cuello, no juntarnos a cenar en nochebuena!

-¡Tú sueles clavarles una estaca, no ellos! ¡Quiero una cena familiar!

-Pues búscate otra familia, no la mía.

-Oh, perfecto. Avísame si encuentras una manera de revivir a mis padres antes del 24 de Diciembre. Te quedan aún tres días.

-¡Yo no llamaré a mis hermanos para invitarlos a festejar! ¡Nosotros no nos reunimos en Navidad! ¡Y es mi última palabra, Caroline!

**22 de Diciembre**

Klaus estaba en su estudio cuando Caroline despertó. Él siempre se despertaba antes que ella y aprovechaba ese tiempo para continuar con su pintura.

Era la primera vez que discutía con ella.

Era la primera vez que discutía con ella y no lograba calmarla antes de irse a dormir.

Era la primera vez que discutía con ella y Caroline se acurrucaba bien lejos suyo en la cama.

Estaba de mal humor.

Entendía que capaz se había extralimitado un poco con Caroline la tarde anterior. No debería haberle gritado y claramente no tendría que haberle dicho que se buscara otra familia.

En el fondo, cuando daba vueltas en la oscuridad de la noche, le había agradado que ella quisiera pasar tiempo con su familia. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando reunirla y mantenerla unida, tanto tiempo escapando de la caza de su padre…

Tal vez debería hablar con Caroline.

Salió de su estudio y se dirigió hacia el salón. Ella estaba allí, rodeada de adornos navideños desparramados por el piso mientras mordisqueaba unas tostadas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a decorar?

Caroline se dio vuelta sobresaltada, cuando Klaus quería ni sus sentidos de vampiro podían percibirlo.

-Creí que no querías que decore.

Klaus suspiró sabiendo que Caroline se lo pondría difícil. Podía competir con su hermana por el título de reina del drama.

-Caroline, amor. Lamento haberte gritado ayer, estabas planteando algo tan estúpido que no pude contenerme…

-¡Cuando te disculpas no insultas a la otra persona! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te disculpaste sinceramente con alguien?

-Cuando cumpliste 18 años y me disculpé porque hice que Tyler te mordiera.

-¡Y lo dices orgulloso!

-¡Caroline! Estoy intentando decirte algo, cariño-. Ella lo miró desafiante-. Mira, en mi familia no hemos festejado nunca la Navidad. Al menos no juntos.

El que nunca haya festejado una Navidad en familia había conmovido tanto a Caroline que Klaus se arrepintió de habérselo hecho saber. Ahora lo miraba como si fuese un pobre perro callejero al que le faltaba una pierna y tenía una oreja lastimada.

-¿Nunca? ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, cuando éramos humanos no se celebraba y luego…nunca estuvimos los cinco juntos durante mucho tiempo. Finn se separó de nosotros al poco tiempo y Kol prefería extender su reino del terror más allá de mi dominio...

-Puedo imaginarlo.

Klaus le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, ella no se alejó lo que consideró un avance.

-Así que sólo quedábamos Rebekah, Elijah y yo. Juntos por siempre y para siempre. Hemos visto evolucionar el concepto de Navidad desde sus orígenes y sus distintos festejos, así que jamás nos hemos preocupado mucho por ello. Aprovechábamos para mezclarnos en el pueblo donde estuviéramos con las personas más influyentes y nos dábamos un festín. ¿Entiendes ahora, amor? No hay villancicos para los Mikaelson.

Caroline lo observó pensativa.

-Tu vida es triste, Nik.

Él lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho aún en silencio. La conocía hacía más de un siglo y llevaban tres años explorando el mundo juntos, pero ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Si te hace feliz, te ayudaré a decorar. ¡Toda la casa si lo deseas! Menos el estudio y nuestra habitación. Tengo que mantener una reputación, después de todo.

Caroline sonrió.

**23 de Diciembre**

Cuando Klaus entró a su casa esa tarde encontró a Caroline en la cocina, concentrada frente a un libro de recetas, con el vestido lleno de harina y chocolate.

-¿Qué haces, amor?

-Mi manicure, ¿No lo notas?

-Woow. Alguien está de mal humor-. Klaus pasó la mirada por la mesada y encontró dos tartas sobre ella-.¿Si pregunto por qué hay dos tartas sobre la mesada me morderás?

Caroline se giró hacia él entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muy gracioso, Sr. Mikaelson. Muy gracioso. Esa-. Señaló la tarta de la derecha-. Es tu preferida de frambuesa, sigue así y se la regalaré al primer inglesito que se ofrezca a ayudarme con mis bolsas la próxima vez que salga de compras.

Klaus levantó las manos.

-No puedo pelear contra eso.

-Ahora, has algo útil y quédate controlando el budín que hay en el horno mientras voy a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Caroline, tú no habías nacido y yo ya llevaba un milenio sobre esta tierra.

-Pero siempre te han cocinado.

-Touché.

Él sonrió mientras ella se alejaba con paso decidido por el pasillo. Le recordó cuando ella le había dicho en Mystic Grill que antes de tomar un trago con él prefería morir de sed. Kol se había reído de él, mostrándole como Caroline se alejaba seductoramente.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. (*)

"Como si hubiese sido invocado por el mismísimo diablo" pensó.

-Kol.

_-Ey, hermano. ¿Cómo está mi híbrido preferido?_

-Ocupado-. Prendió la luz del horno para ver cocinarse el budín, lo que consideraba más divertido que soportar las burlas de su hermano menor.

_-Oh, no te preocupes. Es una llamada rápida. ¿Caroline prefiere la lencería de encaje o cuero?_

-¿Qué?

_-Que si Caroline prefiere…_

-Te escuché perfectamente bien la primera vez, Kol. No pienso contestar a eso.

_-¡Pero no puedo acudir a la cena sin un regalo para la anfitriona! ¡Sería de mala educación!_

-Con que vuelvas a mencionar "Caroline" y "lencería" en la misma oración voy a… ¿Qué cena?

_-La cena de Navidad que tendremos mañana. Ya he reservado vuelo, estoy saliendo en tres horas para Londres. Deberías considerarte afortunado de tenerme allí, es difícil conseguir vuelo un día antes, tuve que obligar a dos familias a perderse su cena familiar para…_

Pero Klaus había cortado la conversación.

-¡CAROLINE!

**24 de Diciembre, durante el día.**

Klaus aún no asimilaba cómo se habían dado los hechos del día anterior. Recordaba gritarse con Caroline durante unas cuantas horas sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

_-Te dije expresamente que no tendríamos una cena familiar._

_-No, dijiste que tú no llamarías a tus hermanos para una cena familiar, nunca dijiste que yo no podía hacerlo._

_-¡Sabías que estoy en completo desacuerdo con esto, no te hagas la inocente Caroline Forbes!-. Klaus hizo un ademán de levantarse y retirarse del salón_

_-¡Yo no soy alguno de tus hermanos, Niklaus! ¡A mi no puedes clavarme una estaca y dejarme en un ataúd hasta que se te pase el mal humor así que tratemos esto como adultos!_

Él le había gritado unas cuantas cosas más y ella le había retrucado como siempre. Al final, Caroline ganó.

Él se contentó con mostrar su inconformidad encerrándose en su estudio.

Rebekah había llegado esa tarde con un montón de bolsas y las había depositado directamente bajo el gran árbol que adornaba la sala, luego se había acercado a Caroline para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con la cocina. Klaus había estado escuchando desde su estudio los murmullos de las mujeres desde entonces.

Su hermana había aceptado a Caroline mucho tiempo atrás. Según palabras de la propia Rebekah, _se había resignado a la Barbie_.

Elijah llegó un poco más tarde, vestido de etiqueta y formal, como era su costumbre. Se encerró en el estudio de su hermano junto a una copa de vino.

-Debo admitir que jamás te creí capaz de organizar una cena navideña, hermano.

Klaus lo observó por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Caroline me engañó. Utilizó un truco muy vil como tomar mis propias palabras y volverlas en mi contra.

Elijah rió antes de contestarle y levantar su copa en dirección a la cocina.

-Brindo por ella, entonces.

-Cuando estemos clavándonos estacas luego del primer plato y Caroline se ponga a gritar porque manchamos la alfombra con sangre quiero ver que mantengas la sonrisa petulante que llevas en tu rostro.

-Un poco de fe, Niklaus. Confío en que nuestra sabrá comportarse. No llevamos mil años juntos para que pienses que nos asesinaremos antes del postre.

-Kol llamó para saber qué tipo de lencería podía regalarle a Caroline.

Elijah se atragantó.

-Controlaremos a nuestro hermano menor, Nik. Pasaremos una agradable velada.

-No entiendo por qué todos están tan emocionados. Rebekah casi entró a la casa flotando de la felicidad que sentía. Es una estúpida noche más. Y no creo que ninguno de nosotros sea un fiel peregrino esperando la llega del Señor…

En esos momentos, Rebekah les gritó para que se acercaran a la cocina. Elijah tomó a su hermano del brazo un momento antes de abandonar la estancia.

-Nuestra familia merece un poco de normalidad, Niklaus. No es necesario ser creyente para aprovechar un buen momento en familia. Disfruta esto, Caroline te está regalando la perfecta excusa para cenar con tus hermanos sin la necesidad de demostrar que eres el macho alfa.

Klaus rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia su hermana. Por eso odiaba las reuniones familiares sin motivos, su familia tenía tendencia al drama.

Cuando faltaban sólo quince minutos para las ocho de la noche Kol apareció ante el umbral de la casa. Y en cuestión de segundos la casa era un caos. Su hermano menor había llegado hasta el árbol para dejar sus obsequios (Klaus los controlaría antes que sean entregados a su destinatario, no quería sorpresas desagradables) y había decidido que quería husmear entre los que ya se encontraban allí. Rebekah lo lanzó contra una pared logrando que uno de los cuadros que la adornaba cayera al piso.

Caroline había tomado del brazo al híbrido antes que le arrancara el hígado a su hermano, Elijah había comenzado un discurso sobre el comportamiento en casas ajenas pero Kol no estaba escuchándolo porque estaba demasiado ocupado insultando a su hermana.

-Te dije que esto era una pésima idea-. Klaus siseó cerca del oído de Caroline.

-He manejado innumerables eventos y en quinto grado logré que Peter Sullivan se sentara al lado de James Corver sin que se mataran en el acto de fin de año. Puedo con esto.

Él no le preguntó quién demonios eran Peter Sullivan y James Corver y se resignó a que sus hermanos convertirían lo que en principio era una noche especial con Caroline en el purgatorio.

**24 de diciembre, durante la cena.**

Pero, de alguna manera, la cena estaba funcionando.

Capaz era la habilidad de anfitriona de Caroline o que, como en toda reunión familiar, la temática principal consistía en burlar a sus hermanos. Ellos eran buenos en eso. Muy buenos. Y Klaus iba a la cabeza de las puyas con lo que su humor mejoraba considerablemente.

-Entonces, Elijah-. Dijo Kol de pronto, luego que Klaus en su papel de anfitrión cortara el pavo para servírselos-. ¿Por qué no ha venido esa encantadora morena contigo esta noche? ¡Creí que la presentarías a la familia!

Bien, eso le daba a Kol unos puntos en el marcador. Klaus miró a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Caroline centró toda su atención en el original y Rebekah dejó su copa con un estruendo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué morena? ¿Quién? ¡Elijah!

Elijah se mantuvo estoico durante los minutos de interrogatorio desenfrenado de su familia y luego contestó con calma.

-No sabía que habías estado paseando por California, hermano.

-¿Qué morena?-. Repitió Rebekah.

-Estaba cerca-. Le respondió Kol-. Pensé en pasar a saludar a mi querido Elijah y lo vi muy ocupado paseando con una chica colgada del brazo.

-¿Qué morena?

-Rebekah, cállate. Quiero escuchar la historia.

Caroline interrumpió el relato.

-Podías haberla traído, Elijah. La invitación se extendía a quién tu quisieras-. Le dijo medio divertida, medio apenada; como si hubiese sido una mala anfitriona que no previó que sus invitados podrían estar en pareja.

Elijah le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpas.

-Te lo agradezco, Caroline. Pero no es eso, simplemente no creí conveniente que conociera a mi familia en estas circunstancias, todos…juntos. Debe ser demasiado para cualquiera.

Caroline expresó su conformidad con esa idea. Cuatro originales en la misma casa con el único propósito de fastidiarse entre si no debe ser una buena carta de presentación.

Klaus señaló a su hermano con el tenedor:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Todas esas idioteces de que esta cena era un buen momento para compartir en familia y que debíamos aprovecharla no era más que un montón de sandeces que utilizaste en un discurso barato! ¡Ni tú te crees que esta cena tenga sentido! ¡Já!

-Yo estoy disfrutando de la cena-. Opinó Kol, luego se dirigió a Caroline-. Si alguna vez te cansas de su idiotez puedes salir conmigo. Soy el original más guapo.

-¿Qué morena?-. Gritó Rebekah antes que Klaus le pueda contestar a Kol.

Elijah suspiró.

- Su nombre es Cecil y la conocí hace un año. Nos llevamos bien, era enfermera antes de que alguien la convirtiera hace siete años y sigue ejerciendo su profesión pese a las ansias de sangre. La conocí cuando robaba bolsas de sangre al hospital, no se me ocurrió pensar que era una vampiro así que no entré precisamente con más recaudo que el que tomaría con humanos.

- Eso es una estupidez, hermano-. Intervino Niklaus-. Tu pequeña distracción podría haberte ocasionado la muerte...

Tras la mirada de Caroline decidió dejar el tono de reproche.

-Tú querías una cena familiar-. Espetó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es sumamente maduro, Nik-. Le reprochó Rebekah.

-¡Sabía que la cena había sido idea de Caroline! ¡Tú eres un híbrido desalmado!-. Teatralizó Kol.

Caroline se resignó en cuanto empezó la próxima media hora de reclamo entre los hermanos. Tiempo después, Klaus la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había ganado esa ronda de insultos y era el inmortal más feliz del mundo.

Cuando Caroline se levantó de la mesa para ir por el postre, Elijah la siguió a la cocina.

-Gracias, Caroline-. La rubia pestañó-. Por la cena. Me imagino que Niklaus no ha sido precisamente cooperativo.

-Oh, sólo gritó un poco y amenazó con dejarme durmiendo un ataúd, entonces le recordé que no soy una original y que no puede clavarme una estaca como a ustedes porque moriré…

Elijah le sonrió.

-Es su forma de demostrar lo mucho que nos aprecia, supongo-. Ironizó-. Aun así, aunque ni yo mismo me lo creo, es la primera vez que pasamos una Navidad todos juntos.

Pero Caroline no tuvo oportunidad de seguir preguntando porque Rebekah interrumpió en la habitación preguntando si necesitaban ayuda.

Durante el postre, Caroline decidió abordar el tema.

-Así que…¿Cómo es que en mil años jamás han tenido la necesidad de detener su dominio mundial para cenar en familia?

-Hemos cenado muchísimas veces en familia.

-Nunca en Navidad-. Contradijo Elijah.

-La Navidad es una buena época para los vampiros, los humanos se encuentran más distraídos que de costumbre y aprovecharse de sus ilusiones es más estimulante.

-Creo que lo que Kol quiere decir es que siempre hemos sido invitados por las familias más influyentes del sitio donde nos encontráramos y por algún motivo fueron pasando los años sin que decidiéramos reunirnos a festejar. No somos muy propensos a festejar, amor.

-Eso es mentira- Lo contradijo su hermana-. Tú amas los cumpleaños, Nik.

-Es diferente. No hay villancicos y niños corriendo por tu puerta en los cumpleaños. Y hay pasteles.

-¡En Navidad hay regalos!

-Rebekah, amor, come tu budín.

Elijah, como siempre, intervino antes de otra ronda de hostilidades.

-Debes entender, Caroline, que hemos visto evolucionar el concepto de Navidad desde sus cimientos. No siempre se ha festejado en familia y no siempre ha sido una festividad como tú la conoces.

-Sí, aún eres muy del siglo XXI.

-Gracias, Kol. Me alegra ser la joven del grupo.

-¿Sabías que durante la reforma protestante en algunas iglesias se prohibió festejar la Navidad porque decían que era un negociado del Vaticano?-. Continuó Elijah con tono de profesor de historia-. Fue en el siglo XIX que comenzó a celebrarse con una cena y la familia, creo que Dickens tuvo mucho que ver con eso, ya sabes…con Cuento de Navidad.

-Te lo dije hace años, amor. Dickens es perverso.

Caroline rió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Klaus. Para su sorpresa, no recibió burlas. Ni de Kol.

Rebekah se desperezó sobre su asiento y dirigió una mirada a la mesa y sus comensales. Una sonrisa tímida y breve apareció en sus labios. Klaus apretó con fuerza la mano de Caroline y ella supo que había sido testigo de la sonrisa de su hermana como ella.

Elijah siguió contando unas cuantas anécdotas más sobre la Navidad a lo largo del tiempo y luego lo prosiguió Kol enumerando los distintos lugares del mundo donde habían estado en esas fechas.

-Personalmente, prefiero el hemisferio norte-. Concluyó Rebekah-. Sí, una blanca Navidad.

-¡Sí!-. El grito agudo de Caroline sobresaltó a los hombres-. Por más bello que sea el mundo nada superará una Navidad nevada. Con mi mamá, cuando era pequeña, salíamos al jardín trasero para que armara muñecos de nieve y me hacía manzanas acarameladas. Extraño las manzanas acarameladas-. Caroline miró a su alrededor y bajó su tono de voz antes de continuar-. Sé que piensan que organicé esto porque estoy loca, o soy muy del siglo XXI o porque no tengo nada más que hacer o porque quería complicar tu existencia, Niklaus-. El híbrido ignoró su mirada abiertamente-. Pero creo que tenía fines más egoístas. Nunca he tenido grandes cenas navideñas, sólo éramos mamá y yo y…supongo que ahora que…-. Carraspeó-. Supongo que quise aprovecharme de su familia. Gracias por prestarme a su familia durante esta noche.

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia durante unos segundos incómodos hasta que Rebekah levantó su copa.

-¡Un brindis por la Barbie de Nik!. Mejor acostumbrarse a ella que intentar eliminarla.

-¡Por Caroline!

-Si, porque desde que está con ella, no amenaza tan seguido con sus estacas. Has modernizado al querido Nik, Caroline.

-Por la familia-. Concluyó Klaus al unir su copa a la de sus hermanos.

-Por la familia-. Repitió Caroline con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el reloj marcó las doce campanadas.

**25 de Diciembre, en la madrugada.**

Era ya entrada la noche cuando finalmente Caroline y Klaus se retiraron a su habitación.

La sobre mesa se había extendido durante varias horas y luego tuvieron que contener a Kol quien quería abrir los regalos a todo precio. Caroline, con el apoyo incondicional de Rebekah, se había negado y había dicho que la tradición marcaba que el intercambio de regalos se hiciera durante el desayuno.

Klaus, dándose por vencido, no intervino para acotar que nadie lo había puesto sobre aviso que sus hermanos pasarían la noche en su casa. Forbes 2- Mikaelson 0.

Caroline sacó de su tocador un pequeño paquete envuelto en verde con un gran moño rojo.

-Creí que la tradición marcaba que los regalos se daban en el desayuno, amor.

-Oh, bueno. ¿Vas a ir a delatarme con tus hermanos?

-Por supuesto que no-. Rasgó el envoltorio con una sonrisa petulante y descubrió la figura de un roble de cuyas ramas colgaban pequeños portarretratos. Seis de ellos-. ¿Qué…?

Pero Caroline lo interrumpió.

-Se me ocurrió que podrías pedirle fotografías a Kol, Elijah y Rebekah y formar el propio árbol de los Mikaelson-. Klaus apreció la ironía del asunto-. Y…también pensé que...-. Caroline bajó la voz y señaló dos de los pequeños compartimientos-. Podrías dibujar a Finn y Henrik y así completar a tu familia.

Fue un instante en el que el híbrido no dijo nada, luego dejó su regalo sobre la mesa de noche y tomó la mano de Caroline.

-Gracias-. Dijo en un susurro con los ojos claros brillándole de emoción contenida.

Y Caroline, quien lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado en Mystic Falls, supo que había conseguido el regalo perfecto.

Tras muchos siglos por fin Niklaus Mikaelson se sentía en paz con su familia.

* * *

Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! Sean niños y aprovechen esta época. Cenen en familia y coman como si no hubiese un mañana. Disfruten de los regalos.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y sobre todo a todos aquellos que se toman un segundo en dejar sus opiniones, cuesta muchísimo escribir esto y es lindo saber lo que piensan.

Me gustaría que haya logrado plasmar lo que tengo en mi cabeza en la necesidad de Klaus de reunirse con su familia pero su negativa ante una típica cena humana. La necesidad de manejar y controlar todo, siempre esperando lo peor y el deseo de por un tiempo al menos, ser "normales". Creo que Caroline con su incansable espíritu animador podría llegar a lograr muchas más de estas cenas. Eso, y que me divierto con los Originales. Después de los Black (HP) deben ser mi familia favorita en todo el fandom.

(*) No sé en cien años como serán las comunicaciones. La única manera de averiguarlo sería viajar al futuro, pero con todos los preparativos de las fiestas no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Así que por el bien de la historia, asumamos que existe algún dispositivo que permite a las personas hablar. Un teléfono. Capaz un I phone 8000.

Por último, espero que sea de tu agrado amiga mía. Tus sonrisas y tus consejos siempre me mantienen a flote. Te quiero. Tomá esto como parte de pago del regalo que tengo que entregarte cuando nos veamos. Consigamos una sidra.

Nuevamente,

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Lita Black. **


End file.
